


notes to your heart

by chocolino



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cute, Fluff, M/M, but it good i guess, istg idk how to tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28449594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolino/pseuds/chocolino
Summary: beomgyu knew he really can't trust kai.he shouldn't listen to kai and talk with his one day crush just for some notes.but he did anyways, and in matter of fact,he passed his test and he's falling in love.again.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52





	notes to your heart

"oh my god, kai please!!! just this one time, please help me" beomgyu was pleading at this point, not really cares the way his roommate, yeonjun, has been eyeing him eversince.

"it's not like i don't want to help you, i really do- but im at my aunt's till tomorrow, my notebooks are all at my house"

"and now what, you expect me to fail my test tomorrow? just because you have answered the test doesn't mean you can betray me like this- i don't even asked you the questions, im only asking for notes kai, NOTES"

"god damnit- i know beomgyu… but im not at my house, none of my siblings are there either…"

"screw you for living with your parents then!! ive told you before just live with me i got empty room" beomgyu said,

"and screw you for suddenly having a high fever for week and you don't get to answer the test!" kai replied in instant, making beomgyu scoff at that 

it was one hell week for beomgyu, he suddenly come down with high fever and need to rest as much as he can, and he suddenly remembered that he got a test that week- a test that could affect his whole semester.

"whatever, but PLEASE, i need the notes…" he was literally begging at this point,

"wait beomgyu, you said you live at the new building right? the one next to basketball court?" kai suddenly asked, and beomgyu just hummed in reply.

"your room number please," kai asked,

"uhh 21, why do you asked?"

" _perfect_ ", beomgyu heard his friend said on the other line

"what so perfect?" he asked, feeling drained.

"i know someone who can lend you his notes, and he basically your neighbor"

"wait? what? are you serious??" beomgyu asked, delighted.

kai laugh softly, "yea yea, and he got GOOD NOTES i tell ya, better than mine"

beomgyu raise his brows, _better than kai?_

"well, you never compliment someone, im intrigued right now- tell me, his room number and who is it"

"room 19, kang taehyun" kai said,

_kang taehyun._

"heard the name before but which one? is he in our class?"

"well, you KNOW him- just, knock his door and ask for the notes… i got to go now gyu, can't talk longer"

beomgyu sigh at that, hearing that kai's mom indeed called for him in the background

"well, okay then- thanks kai…"

"yea youre welcome"

_room 19._

that room exactly in front of his owned room but weirdly though, he never once saw someone get in and out from there. and now, hearing from kai that the dude is in the same class with him, it does make beomgyu wonder on who it is.

_kai said i know him._

well, who can that be? beomgyu isn't like kai who are social butterfly, making everyone knows his presence and talk with literally the whole campus.

beomgyu is more to the "if you talk to me then i will talk to you- i will never start the conversation first- type of guy"

and beomgyu is very much suck to match someone faces to their name- it took him weeks to get used to his classmates and lecterurs names.

he looked over his watch, almost 9pm and he got only few hours to study for the test tomorrow. well, screw this and let's hope his neighbors let him borrow his notes or he will be damned that semester.

beomgyu take a deep breath as he stand in front of the door, _room 19_ \- it says.

he knocked three times, not sure if it was loud enough for anyone in there to hear him, so he knocked again. only twice as the door suddenly open

beomgyu knew this guy- this tall guy. and he sure this tall guy not in his class, and he was very sure the latter was his senior.

"yes, what can i help you with?"

_choi soobin_. the tall man in front of him is choi soobin, he remembers now from the dimples.

"uh, is kang taehyun there?" he asked, soobin furrowed his eyebrows, probably not expecting someone to look for the kang taehyun.

"wait a minute," soobin said, before shouting, "kang taehyun, someone at the door looking for you"

soobin look back at him, "he's probably drown himself in the books he borrowed from library" he snickers slightly before walk away, leaving beomgyu even more confused there.

so, the kang taehyun guy is a bookworm?

not long after he heard a door open, and someone lazily walk to the front door.

beomgyu's mouth wide open, he don't know what he expecting but definitely not this.

he knows the guy in front of him so well.

now it all clicks when kai said he knew the guy.

_damn it kai._

"uh, why are you looking for me?" taehyun asked, warily, probably not expecting to see beomgyu either.

"um- you know, i got fever and stuff so i couldn't go to the classes um and that being said, i don't have notes of what we've learnt and i still need to answer the test tomorrow" he rambles, hoping taehyun got his point so he didn't need to explain again.

"so, you want to borrow my notes?"

beomgyu nod his head, thankful that taehyun understood him perfectly.

"oh cool, wait a minute" taehyun said, before walk back to the room he went out earlier.

beomgyu let out a relief sigh, _that was difficult._

"here, not perfect though but hope you understand it" taehyun said, handing the notebooks to him in which beomgyu take it dearly.

"thankyou taehyun, really…"

taehyun smiles, and that was the first time beomgyu saw him smiling after _that day._

_it's pretty._

"you are okay now? i mean- the fever?" taehyun asked,

"ah yes, all good now… thanks for the concerned,"

"no problem,"

"um, i will give you back the notes tomorrow- right after i finished my test" beomgyu said after few seconds,

"it's fine, goodluck for the test!" taehyun said, chuckles softly.

beomgyu smiles at the latter before entering his owned room and walk straight towards his bedroom.

_am i fucked????_

there's no secret between kai and beomgyu. they have been friends eversince they're little kids, and they practically shares every secrets they have, even the stupidest one.

beomgyu still remember clearly the day he saw taehyun for the first time, it was probably 2 weeks ago after lunch, and he and kai enter the class right after the lunch hour ended-

everything was normal, his classmates started to swarm into the classroom with all kind of snacks they bought to snack in later, and then beomgyu eyes fall for one boy who look confused.

everyone eyes are on him, and then their lecturer came in, patting the confused boy on the shoulder and make him walk to the center.

"new student, please be nice to him" his lecturer said, leaving all the introduction to the new boy himself.

he clears his throat, fingers fiddling with the bag he carry, beomgyu noticed, the new boy is nervous.

"uhm- the name kang taehyun," he said, shortly. and then silence.

literally he said just that.

everyone else wait for him to say anything else, or- maybe, just introduce where is he from or some sort but seeing how his wanders around, beomgyu feel restless as well

"hi taehyun! im beomgyu" he said, making the other students look at him.

it is not like beomgyu to approach first, but he did anyways even he felt a bit awkward after that, but seeing how nervous the new kid was- he just can't stand that.

taehyun smiles at him, beomgyu smiles back.

then everyone started doing the same, introducing their names as they greet taehyun and beomgyu noticed the latter stopped fiddling with his bag, a sign he became comfortable.

"you greet him first, that's new" kai said as their class ended, eyeing to taehyun who sit few seat behind them.

"he look nervous" beomgyu reply while tidying his book

"so do minji when she first came in, but you never greet her"

beomgyu stopped doing his stuff, "okay, maybe i think he's cute"

"minji is cute too" kai said, smirking

"yes she is but the new kid is cuter" beomgyu said, as kai just coos at him,

"it literally his first day here and you already have a crush on that boy?"

"have you ever seen me being serious over my crush? no right? bet i will forget his name tomorrow" beomgyu said, his eyes look at taehyun last time before he walked out from the classroom.

"okay we'll see" kai said.

\--

beomgyu clearly remember that 2 weeks ago, and he certainly remember the very same smiles taehyun gave him. but he was right though, he just forget taehyun's name the next day. and to not embarrassed himself, he just purposely don't talk with the guy.

and taehyun didn't talk much either, he always reading or writing something on his notebooks, he rarely talk with anyone in the classroom.

not like their classmates didn't try to talk to him, they did but taehyun mostly just cut the conversation short- beomgyu think the latter probably sucks at conversation too.

beomgyu sigh, now he certainly will remember taehyun's name.

his owned phone's notification startle him from his daydream, almost forget he got some serious studies to do that night.

"well, let's start study, shall we?" he said to himself, already opening his notebooks to write down some notes.

his jaw dropped as he read over taehyun's notes, it was so neat and pretty. his handwriting, the way he write his sentence in a not complicated way and the way all the coloured pen and highlighters he used compliments the notes so well, beomgyu is just in awe.

not really expecting it to be that good, _kai was right, this is much more better than kai's notes_

and surprisingly, beomgyu actually answered the test well- well then he expected will do.

he do believe it's all thanks to taehyun's notes.

if he don't remember taehyun's name before, now that was all he thinking about. before he answers the test, in the middle of answering the test and after he finished the test. taehyun is all he think about.

"how was the test? good? you look relax" kai said as soon as beomgyu out from the extra room for students who missed the test papers like him.

beomgyu smiles, "i think i do well"

"oh wow, taehyun's notes help you alot huh?" kai smirk

and beomgyu just hit his friend, "you don't even tell me that taehyun is my neighbor!! don't you know how shocker that was to me?"

"bro- ive told you from the very first day but you don't even know who taehyun was… is it my fault or yours?"

beomgyu sigh in defeat.

"well, i do know him now. very much so that i only think of him"

"oh wait… you like him now? again?"

"does thinking about someone cute and nice, consider as a crush?" beomgyu ask, annoyed.

as kai about to reply, someone else already called for beomgyu.

"hi beomgyu… how was your test? is my notes any help?" taehyun asked

beomgyu noticed taehyun has been fiddle with his fingers, something the latter always do when he's nervous.

"hi taehyun, and i think i did well! thanks to you" he smiles, take notes that taehyun has slowed down with his habit.

"im glad- yeah"

"oh! do you need you notes back? wait-" beomgyu immediately looking through his sling bag for the notes then taehyun's hold his wrist to stop him from doing so, he looked at taehyun- confused.

"uhm- i mean, you can keep it… i don't need it and uh i just want to ask how you do in your test- and also, if you want some more notes you can just knock on my door… you know" taehyun said, started doing things with his fingers again.

beomgyu soften his smiles, completely ignoring the way kai has been smirking non stop next to him.

"awh that so sweet of you!! thankyou, i appreciate it- very much"

taehyun smiles wider as beomgyu pat his shoulders.

"uhm, i got to go now- see you later, beomgyu"

"okay, thanks again taehyun!"

kai who has been holding his laughter finally laugh out loud, hitting beomgyu as he did so as if everything he saw is funny to him.

"what so funny?" beomgyu ask, annoyed.

"you definitely likes him, and its a pain for me to see all of this with my owned eyes"

"brush it off, kai~ it will never happened"

"we will see" kai reply instantly, still laughing.

\--

"soobin said you come to his house last night, looking for taehyun" yeonjun said as they both binge watching anime on netflix.

"soobin? ohh soobin… yea i do, i borrowed his notes"

beomgyu paused the anime, looking ag yeonjun, "you know soobin?"

"yea and taehyun too" he replied.

"i never knew?"

"you never asked??"

beomgyu pout, well that was true.

"but still- theyre our neighbor yet i don't know you are closed with them"

"boyfriend exactly"

beomgyu's eyes wider at that, "who's your boyfriend??? taehyun???"

"chill bro- no, what?? it's soobin, my boyfriend is soobin"

beomgyu sigh, he don't know why he panic even.

"you like taehyun don't you?"

"eh? im not?"

"i can already imagine you crying if i said my boyfriend is taehyun" yeonjun said, laughing.

well, beomgyu don't deny that. he probably will.

"no worries, taehyun is single and very much gay"

_oh? that's something he don't know._

"and you're telling me this for?"

"for you to date him? duh?"

beomgyu ignore yeonjun's words and continue their anime. but few minutes after, beomgyu paused it back just to receive a groan from the older.

"what else this time?"

"for how long has you date soobin?"

"since our sophomore year? yeah and i knew taehyun a year after that"

"that's… nice"

"it is, now- shall we continue watching or you want to investigate me more?"

"uhm… is taehyun nice?"

"he is, very much. and a nerd too, i must say- he always reading or writing something on his books i don't even know someone can be that consistent with learning"

beomgyu then remember that soobin also mentioned about taehyun studying, and taehyun also has very much stuck with his books even in class or during their rest time.

"that's good to know, okay now we continue" beomgyu said, continuing the anime.

and then it was paused again, this time by yeonjun. beomgyu look at him, confused.

"if you're interested in him, tell him. from all i know, he is so so shy… i know you're too, but he is extremely shy, talk to him first if you really like him"

beomgyu raised his brows at that, "he talk to me first today, is that a good sign?"

yeonjun look at him, surprise before he smirk at beomgyu, "then, i will said he is also interested in you"

both of them continue to watch the anime, but beomgyu's attention has long gone and now all he think about are taehyun, and his feelings.

_is it real?_

_do i really like him?_

_do i?_

kai didn't come today, something with his niece going to the hospital and he was there to visit. beomgyu not really heard what kai said though, since the latter was in hurry.

he was alone that day, not like he aren't used to that. but still, it does make him feel uncomfortable in some sort of way. he talks with his other classmates too but still, it was different. kai isn't there and he suck at conversation.

his class finally ended he sigh, _lunch alone again today._

"hey, you want to lunch with me?" taehyun greet him first, fiddling with his fingers.

beomgyu is surprised to be honest, but he nod his head nonetheless.

it was silence when theyre at the lunch table, foods already served in front of them but both still haven't talk to each other. beomgyu has been busying himself texting kai and talk about his current situation and taehyun has been continuing with whatever book he's reading.

beomgyu sneak a gaze at taehyun, put his phone down and tap taehyun's book, making the latter look at him.

this is the first time beomgyu see taehyun in glasses and he is very very cute, beomgyu almost explode right there. with his big doe eyes, look at him with such confusion. oh wow, is beomgyu really fall for him.

"yes?" taehyun said,

"uhm, let's eat first."

taehyun let out an "ah~" closing his book and smiles at beomgyu. they both again, eat in silence.

after few minutes, both already finished with their foods. eyeing each other curiously, not knowing what to say or talk about.

"sorry, im not really much a talker" beomgyu start first.

taehyun smiles, "no worries, me too"

"and thanks, for today. you know- accompanied me lunch and stuff"

"sure, no problems…." taehyun replied, short.

"and i noticed you likes reading, is it fun?" beomgyu said, pointing at the book

taehyun smiles wider, "i do like to read…that's my hobby i guess? people might say it was boring, but for me- it was fun… an escape from reality"

beomgyu nodded his head, well, he likes to read too. but not to that extend, not like taehyun.

"uhm, we don't have class after this… want to go out?" beomgyu bravely ask. taehyun didn't answer for minutes, well, beomgyu thoughts taehyun rather be drowning himself in the books rather than going out with him.

"sorry- that was stupid" beomgyu immediately said,

"no- i want to… im just, surprised. but yea sure, let's go out"

beomgyu smiles wider,

"i don't know where to go since it was impromptu and i don't really go out that much unless if im force to but i will ask kai or yeonjun hyung what places are cool for us to hang out and-"

"don't worry, im cool with anything" taehyun said

beomgyu sigh, "i just want it to be memorable for you"

"everything about you is memorable, gyu"

beomgyu sure he heard his heart dropped. real hard.

\--

the first place they go is a bookcafe. and beomgyu relaxed as he saw how much taehyun likes it. and he make sure to buy something for kai for telling him this place.

"taehyun, you want drinks or cakes or breads? i will order it for you while you looking around"

"sure, anything is fine" taehyun said, smiling as he already walk towards the bookshelves.

beomgyu smiles to himself, as he finished his order, he walk around, looking for something to read to. he then found taehyun by the corner,

"found your book?" beomgyu ask

"not really, i mean- look, this is practically heaven to me… how can i just choose one?"

beomgyu laugh, pinching taehyun's cheeks. he noticed the latter when froze for few moments, not expecting beomgyu to do that.

"youre so cute, you know?" beomgyu said, blushed before he walk away from taehyun.

_oh my god. what the hell did i do??_

they both seat by the window, kinda thankful that they got a space by themselves that are far from other peoples. they sip their drinks in comfortable silence, taehyun has been reading the books that he got earlier meanwhile beomgyu just looking at the latter in adoration. 

"sorry beomgyu, it was out of habit" taehyun said, pushing aside his books making beomgyu chuckles at that

"no, it's fine, really... you look so peaceful"

taehyun smiles back, fiddling with his fingers. 

"um, first of all- sorry that i didnt talk with you much after you came in..." beomgyu start first, 

"no, its fine... i dont talk much either"

"this is so embarrassing, but i have troubles remembering peoples names... it took me weeks to remember all of our classmates name and still got them confused sometimes" beomgyu confessed, blushing hard. 

taehyun look at him with confused face before it soften to something that beomgyu cant quiet tell, "so, you forgot my name?"

beomgyu nervously laugh at that, "yea i do... thats why i really dont talk with others much, afraid that i messed up their names"

taehyun laugh at that, "and how did you know my name when you come to my room that night?"

"kai told me, honestly- at first, i dont remember who are kang taehyun but then i saw you and i remembered you" beomgyu said, "no worries though, i remember you now. very much,"

taehyun chuckles at that, "im glad then,"

"ah~ this is embarrassing" beomgyu said, cupping his face that has been blushing since

"its fine beomgyu, i dont mind... what matter is now you remembers me" 

beomgyu nodded his head, smiling. 

\--

"thanks for today beomgyu" taehyun said as they both arrived infront of their owned respective room.

"thanks to you too, i had fun" beomgyu said.

both bid their goodbye after. 

"oh for fuck sake" beomgyu swears under his breath, calmly taking his phone to call yeonjun. 

taehyun look at the latter, confused. 

"yeonjun hyung, are you home? can you please open the door? i dont bring my keys with me" beomgyu whine. 

his eyes caught taehyun's that time and taehyun just wait at the door.

"are you serious hyung? and now what? you want me to sleep at the community room? why dont you told me that youre going out on a date with soobin?" beomgyu said, a pitch higher.

"okay okay get it- bye" 

beomgyu harshly put his phone inside his pocket, smiles slightly at taehyun before walking down the stairs to the community room.

"wait beomgyu- you said soobin hyung are out with yeonjun hyung right? so- um... do you want to sleepover at my place?" taehyun said, 

beomgyu noticed taehyun fiddling with fingers again. 

"are you serious?" beomgyu asked, not really want to be a burden 

"yeah- besides, you might be alone at the community room"

it does make beomgyu feel a little bit spook.

"you dont mind if i crash at your place?" beomgyu asked one more time

taehyun smiles, "just- get inside"

and beomgyu did.

the room is actually much more tidy than his owned room- and it look spacious too, even if they have a same room structure. 

"sorry if it's not tidy" taehyun said, putting the books he borrows earlier on his bedroom

"this is literally much more tidier than my owned room... you probably got lost if you went inside my room" beomgyu said, earning a chuckles from taehyun

"do you want to shower? i can get you fresh clothes and towel" taehyun asked, 

beomgyu contemplates for second, but thinking all the walking he did today- he need to shower

"um yea sure" 

taehyun nod his head before walk back to his bedroom, leaving beomgyu at the living room and minutes later, taehyun brought together the fresh clothes and give it to beomgyu. 

"you can shower first, i want to tidy up my bedroom a bit" 

beomgyu nod his head at that. 

after the shower, beomgyu found himself comfortable at the couch, waiting for taehyun to finish his shower, he rants at kai and the latter just send him flirtatious emojis. not really helping him. 

"i hope you have no intention to sleep on the couch because i've ready my bed for us" taehyun said after he went out from shower.

beomgyu look at taehyun, freeze. 

"you want me to sleep on the bedroom? with you?" 

"uh-well, i cant let you sleep on soobin's bedroom... and not the store either, it dusty... and definitely not the couch, it uncomfortable and only make you have a back pain"

"you dont mind? sharing bed with me? i mean- im okay with sleeping on the couch" beomgyu said, already panicking.

"it's my room, youre my guest- listen to me" taehyun said, almost sternly 

"um- okay okay"

and that's how beomgyu found himself laying down next to taehyun. 

his eyes wanders around the dark room, only the bedlamp as their source of light. beomgyu noticed that taehyun has a rack full of books next to his study table, and taehyun's room are clean too- almost make beomgyu embarrassed of himself for not being clean and tidy like the latter. 

and one thing beomgyu remember the most is the smell of taehyun's room. it smells just like him, sweet but not too overpowering. 

"hey taehyun, are you asleep?" beomgyu said, breaking the silence

he feels taehyun fiddles next to him, beomgyu do the same, looking at taehyun's direction. 

"why? are you uncomfortable?" taehyun asked, his tone damped.

"no no- i want to ask you something" beomgyu said, this time, taehyun look at him too. 

even in the dark, beomgyu still can see the way taehyun's eyes shining so bright, it make beomgyu lost again. 

"sure, go ahead"

beomgyu clear his throats, push aside the blanket that has covering taehyun's face. 

"are you nervous around me, taehyun?"

taehyun froze at the question, not really know the right answer. 

"why you asked me that?" taehyun asked back. 

"i mean, i always noticed you fiddles with your fingers when youre nervous- and you do that alot around me"

taehyun didnt answer

"i mean- i could be wrong" beomgyu continues after few seconds of silent. 

"you arent wrong though" taehyun said, voice smalls- as if he dont want to admit that. 

"why?" beomgyu asked, almost impatient. 

beomgyu swear he can heard his owned heartbeat at this point. 

"you always look cool, youre smart and attractive... youre the first one to greet me when i get here- and, i think- you actually helps me alot," taehyun said, and he sounds so honest with his words.

"i helped you? taehyun- i barely talk with you" beomgyu said, chuckles

"you might not realized- but, i get nervous most of times but whenever i think of you i got relaxed right away" taehyun said

"then, why did you get nervous when you are with me?"

taehyun didnt answers. 

"you know what taehyun? i dont always talk with people first, but i greet you first that day... it was because i think you look cute" beomgyu said. 

the butterflies inside his stomach flapping aggresively. 

he can see taehyun smiles. 

"youre still cute now- if youre wondering" beomgyu continues. 

taehyun smiles wider. 

"you know what, you dont have to be nervous around me... i want you to be comfortable with me" beomgyu said. 

"i am comfortable with you, it just- different" 

beomgyu sigh. 

_'tell him if you like him'_ beomgyu remembers yeonjun's words. 

"do you like me taehyun?" beomgyu asked, his heart racing and taehyun's eyes wider at that. 

silence again. 

beomgyu sigh, get himself closer to taehyun and the latter make no attempt to run away. 

beomgyu slowly put his hands around taehyun's waist. their face close to each other and taehyun's eyes still wide against him. 

"youre freezing," beomgyu said slowly as he put his hand to cup taehyun's refined jaw. 

he then feels a hand on his waist, it almost like he dont want to break beomgyu. it was so delicate. their legs tangled inside the blankets, eyes still look straight into each other's. 

beomgyu smiles, relived that taehyun didnt push him away. 

"do you like me taehyun? because i do like you" beomgyu confessed. eyes warily studying taehyun's expression. 

he then feels taehyun's hand trembles against his waist. 

without notice, taehyun quickly peck his lips. leaving beomgyu's shocked. 

he felt taehyun's hand trembles even harder than before. 

beomgyu brush taehyun's face slowly, "relax taehyun, it's okay"

he felt taehyun loosen up, slowly smiling back at beomgyu. 

this time, beomgyu close the gap between them. 

slow and sweet. 

taking their time tasting each other's. 

nothing wild, it almost like they both afraid to break each other. 

they both pull away for breathe, beomgyu chuckles.

"does this mean, you like me back?" 

taehyun nodded his head, almost slowly.

"i want you to say it," beomgyu said, pouting yet his heart is blooming with flowers at this point

"i like you too beomgyu, very much"

"the feelings are mutual" beomgyu replied before dive in for another kiss. 

the kiss felt like your first kiss, it was awkward but nice- it's like you trying something you never done before, it felt warm. 

it feels like everything they need at this moment, just to hold each other closed, listen to one's steady heartbeat. 

it finally felt complete. 

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
